The Adventure of a Life Time
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: This is a continuation of Underworld: Evolution, so it has a few spoilers. Selene and Michael are on their way back to the coven. Will they be accepted or will they be punished for their sins? Where will they go if they are not accepted? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this will be a story continuing on from the end of Evolution. Omg! That movie rocks! Love it! yeah… so its all about how Michael and Selene continue on with life.

Disclaimer: Omg! I unfortunately don't own Underworld, but I would love to! I so want to meet Kate Beckinsale! Or Selene, doesn't really matter who…

Enjoy!

--- ---

As Selene and Michael kissed in the sunlight, Michael thought, 'How is this possible? Selene is a Vampire, but still she stands here in the sunlight, not getting burnt.' They broke the kiss and Michael made his question clear.

"How is this possible?" he asked, knowing full well that Selene knew what he meant.

Selene smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun, and replied, "I had some of Alexander's blood before he died."

Michael hugged her, showing that he was happy.

"So, how do we get out of here?" He asked once he had broken the joyous hug.

"There is an exit just down that tunnel." Selene replied as she pointed down a dark tunnel, "If we walk fast, we should be out in about an hour."

Michael nodded and let Selene lead the way.

It was dark in the tunnel, and quite moist. There were a few bats flying around, but nothing other than that. Once they had noticed a door at the end of the tunnel, Selene and Michael pushed it open. Selene stepped out of the tunnel first.

"Hsssss!" Selene bore her fangs and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"What is it?" asked Michael.

"The sun is very bright." Michael laughed at her reply and they kept on walking. They had landed in an opening of trees. There was a trail that they followed, hoping that it would end up in civilisation.

They walked all day, finally finding a small town, where they found a motel. The sun was just setting as they walked into the motel.

"Excuse me, do you have any rooms available for the night?" Selene asked the man at the counter.

"Yes, would you like a view of the town or a view of the school?" he replied.

"Town." Michael said.

"Very well, you may wait at the bar while we get your room ready. It will be about 20 minutes." The man said as he pointed the two to the bar.

Selene and Michael went over to the bar and sat down on one of the couches that was surrounding a fire. A waitress came over and asked if they wanted anything.

"No thank you." Selene replied, while Michael was wondering if he could drink beer.

After the waitress left, Selene was looking around the bar. There was a group of four men sitting at a table, obviously having something to celebrate. On the other side of the bar, there were two men and one woman, looking at the two strangely while drinking their beer.

"So where are we going after this?" asked Michael.

"Back to the coven." Selene replied, still looking at the three out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you think they will accept me?"

"I don't know. They might not accept either of us."

"Where will we go if they don't accept us?"

"I don't know." Selene replied, finally giving her full attention to Michael. "With you being wanted we might have to leave the country."

Michael nodded slowly.

"Your room is ready." The man from the front desk came to them. "You are in room 6, upstairs and to your left. Here is your key." The man gave Michael the key and left.

Once they had found their room, Selene and Michael went straight to sleep.

--- ---

Hey! Ok, I know this is a short chapter but since it was the first one, it should be… the next chapter should be longer.

Anyway, please tell me what you think! Review! Please!

Thanks!


	2. Unwanted

Ok! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.

I won tickets to go see the Underworld: Evolution so I was really happy! It was a special screening, two days before it came out in the cinemas! I love the first movie so I was so excited! It is really worth seeing… fabulous! I really recommend you see it!

This chapter also have a lot of spoils in it, so if u don't want to know too much of the movie, I suggest you see the movie, then read the story! Lol…

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld unfortunately.

It's my birthday tomorrow, so I have a lot to do so I will let you read the story!

Enjoy!

--- ---

"Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…" Michael lifted his hand up and hit the alarm, which turned off immediately. He made to go back to sleep, but when he turned over; he noticed that the bed was empty. He sat up suddenly and saw Selene looking out through the window. The sun was already up and it looked like Selene hadn't even noticed that the alarm went off.

"Morning." Michael said to her. She nodded her head slightly, to acknowledge that she heard him. Michael got up and joined her by the window.

"How long have you been sitting here?" he asked.

"An hour before the sun rose."

"Ok, I'm going to have a shower now, and then we can leave if you're ready."

Again Selene only nodded to show that he heard him.

Half an hour later, Selene and Michael were at the front desk, asking directions to a place were they could buy a car. They were directed to a small shop on the other side of the small town.

In the shop there were lots of car parts and things to take care of your car. The owner looked up from his work when he heard them enter.

"How can I help you on this fine day?" He asked with a smile.

"The man from the Motel said we could buy a car here." Selene replied.

"Well, I haven't got much, and they are old." The man said. After he noticed that they did not care if it was old, he led them to the back of the shop.

"That one there's fifteen years old but sill runs pretty good. The one there is about eight years old but doesn't run at all and the one there is ten years old and run really good." The man said. All the cars were Toyotas. Two were dark blue and one was white.

"We'll take the ten year old one." Michael said, pointing to one of the dark blue cars.

"Sure." The man said to him. "She doesn't have much petrol in her, so you will have to take her to the station down the road and fill her up." Michael nodded and paid the man for the car. Selene got in to the driver's seat and Michael got into the passenger seat. Before they left, the man came to the open window and said, "Careful driving down the roads at night, animals are often on the road."

"Thanks for the warning." Michael said and Selene drove off.

Two days later, Selene and Michael drove into the road that the mansion was on. As they turned the corner, they noticed that the house was burnt down, and outside stood a group of Vampires, helping rebuild their house.

"What happened?" Selene asked as she got out of the car once she had parked it on the inside of the gate.

"Markus burnt down the mansion about a week ago." Khan said to her as Michael got out of the car and walked over to them. "Those who survived just spent the last week cleaning it out."

"Why did he burn it down?" asked Michael.

"We don't know… Where have you two been this last week?"

"It's a long story." Selene replied, "So where are you all staying while it is being rebuilt?"

"The house the Tamers' live in have been letting us stay there. We have professional builders working on the house in the day, and we work on it in the night. Not much happens, because there are only 25 of us that survived, but we hope to have the mansion rebuilt buy the end of this month."

Michael nodded.

"Did Craven come?" Selene asked.

"Yes, he was found dead just before the mansion was burnt down."

"So who is in charge now?" Michael asked.

"Nickelous is. He was nominated last week. He's over there, talking with a few men." Khan pointed to the side of the house, the side Selene's bedroom was on. Selene and Michael made their way over to Nickelous.

When Nickelous saw them coming, he excused himself from the other vampires and headed towards them.

"Selene and Michael I presume?" Selene nodded. "Where have you two been this past week?"

"We were on a mission to kill Markus and his brother William. Our mission was successful." Selene replied.

"Very good. Now there is the matter of where you two are going to stay."

"We were hoping to be able to stay here at the coven."

"No. You have betrayed us by killing our leader, and you are a lycan." Nickelous said as he looked at each of them, "Everyone else here will agree with me that we don't want you to stay here and endanger us anymore. I expect you to be out of the country by sunrise tomorrow."

As Nickelous walked away, Michael was about to protest, but Selene held him back.

"There is nothing you can do. Come on, let's say good bye to Khan." Michael could tell that Selene was upset, but if he did anything about it, he would probably get them both killed. Michael took Selene's hand as they walked back to Khan.

"What happened?" asked Khan when they got close enough.

"We were kicked out. We have to leave the country by sunrise tomorrow." Michael said softly for Selene's sake. Khan felt sorry for them.

"Look, I have a place you can stay during sunrise. I'll take you to it now, since sunrise is only half an hour away."

"It's ok. We'll be fine." Selene said, putting up a brave face, but Michael felt like she could use a bit of rest so he said, "Selene, lets go, we could both do with some rest."

Khan nodded and the three of them got into the car.

"Some friends of mine were kicked out of the coven a century before you joined, Selene, and have been living on the outskirts of the city. I'm sure they won't mind if we stay there while the sun is up."

10 minutes later, they stopped in front of a normal looking house, with a beautiful garden. The three of them got out of the car and walked up to the door. Khan knocked three times.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of a middle aged woman.

"Lorie, it's me, Khan, I have a favour to ask of you."

Footsteps were heard and a few seconds later the door opened reviling a woman with light brown hair in a loose bun. Her eyes were a dark green and she was a head shorter than Khan.

"Khan! How wonderful to see you again! And you brought friends! Come in, come in!" she said cheerfully.

"Who is it dear?" came a voice of a man.

"It's Khan! He is here with some friends!"

The lady known as Lorie lead the three to the living room, where her husband was shutting the blinds, getting ready for sunrise.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like a drink?" The man asked.

Michael, feeling a bit thirsty, said yes, and the man went into another room.

"So what brings you here today?" asked Lorie as she sat down and the man came back from the other room, and gave them each a drink of blood.

"My friends, Selene and Michael, have been kicked out of the coven, and have to leave the country by tomorrow at sunrise. I was wondering if you could let them stay here for the day."

"Sure! It will be wonderful having you here! We haven't had company from the coven for a very long time!" The man said, "My name is Winston, and my wife is Lorie."

"I'm Michael, and this is Selene." Selene didn't look up. She hadn't said a word since they left the coven. Michael took a sip of his drink and looked worriedly at Selene. "Is there somewhere that Selene could rest up? She's had a long day."

"Sure, I'll show you to a room." Lorie said kindly as she, Selene and Michael got up. Selene and Michael both put their glasses on the table before leaving the room.

Lorie led them up stairs to a small room which was second door to the right.

"I'll leave you to rest now. Please ask if there is anything I can get you." Said Lorie, and she left the room.

Selene sat down on the bed, facing the curtains.

"Selene, you have a rest. It's been a long day, and I'm sure you need some time to think." Michael said as he lifted up the covers of the bed for her. Selene slid down into the sheets and Michael covered her up. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'm fine. Really Michael. You go down stairs and finish your drink. I'll be ok." Selene smiled slightly at Michael, and he kissed her on her forehead and left the room.

When Michael returned downstairs, Khan was telling the couple what had happened these past weeks.

"Is it true that you are a hybrid?" asked Winston.

"Yes."

"Please, tell us more of your adventures! It has been so long since we have heard anything about the coven!" Lorie said, so for the next two hours, Michael was telling them all about how he came to be the hybrid and how he and Selene defeated Viktor, Markus, and William.

"And that is why Selene and I have been kicked out of the Coven." Michael concluded.

"So where do you think you will go?" asked Lorie.

"I don't know." Replied Michael. Michael's head turned towards the stairs as he heard Selene coming down.

"How are you feeling?" asked Michael, who had gotten up to greet her.

"A bit better." Selene lied, for she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She spent most of the two hours looking out at the sun and thinking about her life at the coven.

"I was thinking we should go shopping and get some new clothes before we leave. It will be a bit strange going in these." Michael said looking down at himself. Selene nodded her response.

"The shops would have just opened, so now is the best time to go." Selene said.

"Ok, we will be back soon then." Michael said to the others.

"We? Only you can go out in daylight." Khan said.

"I can two." Selene said. "I took some of Alexander's blood before he died and now I can go out in the sun."

"We'll see you soon." Michael said as they left.

--- ---

Ok! That was the next chapter! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!

Review!

And this chapter was longer than the last one! I told you! happy

Review please!


End file.
